The Beast Laid Plans of Mice and Raven
by Dynamite403
Summary: One shot. Raven is determined to get Beast Boys forgiveness even though he's not angry nor upset with her. BB/Rae.


"Happy birthday Cyborg!" Chorused the four other members of the Teen Titans as the half metal man blew out the eighteen candles on his obscenely large birthday cake.

"Thanks ya'll" Cyborg bellowed merrily. "This has been a great eighteenth!"

"We are all most glad that you have enjoyed it friend Cyborg!" The bubbly red headed alien chimed from her hovering position in mid-air.

"It was Beast Boy who put in all the effort." Robin stated kindly as he offered all the praise the shape shifter.

"Not surprising." Raven intoned. "He's essentially the towers authority on birthdays, he organises everyone's."

"And we look forward to them every year!" Cyborg added happily as he slapped the green teens back affectionately. "Thanks BB, I owe you big time!"

"No worries dude!" Beast Boy replied whilst grinning like the proverbial idiot. "It's part of my gift to you guys!"

With that the party went into to overdrive, lasting till _very_ early in the morning.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Every year Beast Boy would be left in charge of organising everyone's birthdays, he was the only person who knew everyone enough to do so and he had quite a talent for getting it spot on for each individual party. As a thank you for this the team never made Beast Boy help with the clean up the next day and instead just left him to sleep until they were done.

"Booyah!" Cyborg shouted boisterously. "We're all done."

"Good job guys." Robin added. "That didn't take too long at all."

"I cannot wait for the next 'day of the birth' celebration!" Starfire squealed excitedly. "Who's is next?" She added thoughtfully.

"Well so far this year we've had Robin's, Starfire's and mine so next is Raven's." Cyborg said happily.

They all began chatting idly, wondering what Beast Boy might have in mind for Raven's birthday this year, Raven on the other hand was even more quiet than usual.

"Hey guys?" The empath asked quietly.

"What is it friend Raven?" Starfire questioned sweetly.

"You only mentioned four birthdays, but there are five of us in the tower?" She stated unsurely. The others all went silent as they thought about it. Suddenly Raven's eyes threatened to bulge out of her head. "Oh Azar!" She almost yelled.

"What is it Raven?" Robin demanded quickly.

"When is Beast Boy's birthday?" She asked quickly.

The others froze.

"I am unsure." Starfire practically whispered.

"Have we ever celebrated BB's birthday?" Cyborg asked wearily.

"We haven't…" Robin whispered.

At speeds that would make even The Flash jealous the four Titans took off sprinting towards the door of the green teen's room.

They had lived together for a few years now and they're only just discovering that they've never celebrated Beast Boy's birthday. Raven felt sick in her stomach at the thought.

Starfire reached the door first followed closely by Robin. Loudly with way too excessive a force the alien and the leader began smashing on Beast Boy's door. After a few seconds it opened to reveal the yawning face of the green teen. Before he could even see who had knocked on his door Beast Boy was enveloped into a bone crushing hug courtesy of the alien princess.

"Please forgive us friend Beast Boy!" The alien begged. "We are the most terrible of friends!"

"Why?" Beast Boy squeaked from within the death hug. After being released he stumbled as he waited for the answer.

"We've never celebrated your birthday." Cyborg whined apologetically.

Beast Boy waved them off. "Don't worry about that, it aint your fault dudes." He stated with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked suspiciously.

Beast Boy shrugged. "I don't know when my birthday is." He stated nonchalantly.

The others all blanched.

"Is… is this a joke?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy shook his head. "Sorry, I was like 4 when I celebrated my last birthday so I can't really remember the date."

"Why not?" Raven whispered.

"I was too sick when I was five and my parents died when I was six and no one really knew when it was so I just don't have one." He stated; his voice was losing its usual cheerfulness quickly.

"What about a birth certificate?" Robin offered.

"Don't have one." Beast Boy stated. "I was born in a tribe; they don't exactly have them there."

"Oh my god…" Cyborg breathed.

Beast Boy shrugged. "I know what year I was born so at the end of every year I just start saying I'm a year older, like right now I should be 16."

"That's unbelievable." Robin shuddered as he spoke.

"Oh friend…" Starfire whispered.

Cyborg and Raven were silent; no one really knew what to say.

"Cheer up dudes!" Beast Boy shouted, only Raven could tell that his happiness was fake. "It doesn't matter, don't get down because of me. You know I hate that more than anything!"

The others could only fake enthusiasm as they went about their day.

Starfire was very sad for her little brother. Robin felt a bit like a failure for never noticing this and for not being able to help. Cyborg was on the verge of tears (Manly Cyborg!) and Raven felt as down in the dumps as one could get.

A Million thoughts were racing through the empath's head as she attempted to meditate. '_Does he make sure we have such great birthdays because he doesn't have one?' _Was one of the main questions that assaulted her mind. She also couldn't help but feel incredibly guilty. She had spent so much time despising her own birthday she never thought that she may have actually been fortunate to have one. Beast Boy was 16 and hadn't celebrated his birthday in 12 years?

She couldn't let this be.

She was going to do something.

She just couldn't for the life of her figure out why it pained her so much, she wouldn't have been this devoted had it been anyone else…

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

It was a little past three o'clock in the morning when Raven summoned Robin, Cyborg and Starfire to the conference room in secret. They were all yawning and a bit disgruntled but Raven didn't care, she had a mission and she wouldn't fail it.

"We need to do something for Beast Boy." She said firmly.

"We could throw him a birthday party!" Starfire offered excitedly.

"He'd hate that." Raven and Cyborg both stated in perfect unison.

"Why's that?" Robin asked.

"Name one thing that Beast Boy hates more than being pitied?" Cyborg asked sarcastically. Raven nodded in agreement.

"Point taken." Robin groaned.

They were all silent for a bit.

"Is it truly impossible to find out the date of his birth?" Starfire queried quietly.

"He doesn't have a birth certificate." Robin said before sighing in defeat.

"His parents!" Cyborg suddenly cheered.

Raven glared at the metal man. "Were you not listening?" She growled dangerously. "They're dead."

"Yeah but they would've made a will or maybe even a bank account for the grass stain!" Cyborg clarified. "If they made a will then because he was a minor they would've had to put in a clause that says how old he has to be when he inherits! Their will would have his date of birth!"

"Cyborg that's a good idea but…" Robin began before he looked around at the concerned faces. "Does anyone know Beast Boy's name?"

"Garfield." Raven intoned suddenly.

Cyborg chuckled. "It probably is something stupid like that." He said without looking at anyone. But he did hear Ravens growling.

"It. Wasn't. A. Joke." She growled dangerously. "It's his real name Cyborg."

Cyborg gulped but backed down, too scared to make a joke about his green friend's odd name.

"Last name?" Robin asked, trying to get all the information he could so that he could help his friend. Raven could only shake her head in failure. "It'll have to be enough." Robin stated. "Cyborg and I will get to work with the information we have but it may take time."

The others nodded and after a little more conversing left for their beds again, in the morning Robin and Cyborg would begin searching for Beast Boy's real birthday. Raven was going to take it upon herself to apologise to him for being so selfish, but in her heart she knew he wouldn't hold it against her… he never held anything against anyone as far as she knew?

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

By the time Beast Boy awoke the next day it was already late morning. As soon as he left his bedroom he knew it was going to be one of _those_ days.

The others constantly forgot about his senses. They forgot how with his eyes he could read body language to such a degree he could basically see how people were feeling. They forgot how with his ears he could basically hear what their bodies were thinking. They forgot how with his nose he could smell emotions in a way that sometimes rivalled Raven's own empathic abilities.

As soon as he walked out of his room his nose was assaulted with the smell of anxiety. He wasn't sure why there would be such a level of tension running through the tower but he did have a clue.

As the green teen entered the common room his suspicions were confirmed.

It was pretty much empty. No Cyborg cooking some sort of disgustingly carnivorous breakfast or Starfire mid-way through a terrifying battle with whatever it was she was starting to cook… she was bad, he remembered how she once burnt ice cream…

The only person in the common room was Raven, sitting quietly on the couch half-heartedly reading one of her large books. If Raven's focus wasn't mind bogglingly intense then it was a pretty safe bet that something was wrong.

"Rae?"

Raven turned to him. "Good morning to you too Beast Boy." She stated sarcastically, although she immediately regretted it.

"What's going on here?" He questioned accusingly.

Raven wasn't sure how he knew, but somehow nothing went on in the tower that he didn't know about. "What do you mean?"

"You're the smartest person I know Rae." Beast Boy stated. "Please don't play dumb."

Raven was quickly losing her footing. She sighed. "We're trying to make it up to you."

"Make what up to me?"

"Our selfishness." She replied dejectedly.

Beast Boy groaned loudly as he wiped his hands over his face. "Rae this is why I didn't tell you guys." He stated firmly. "I didn't want you guys to feel selfish for having birthdays."

"That's not the problem!" Raven argued back as she jumped up from her seat on the couch, her voice and tone was louder and more forcibly than she had ever spoken to him before. "We didn't even notice Beast Boy." She whimpered. "And that's what's making us feel terrible.

Beast Boy moved towards her and hugged her. He knew how she would often shrink away from or threaten anyone who made physical contact with her but like I said earlier, no one can read people like Beast Boy can, and he knew she needed some affection.

"Rae it's ok." She said soothingly.

Raven let her head fall into the crook of his neck. "No it's not." She whimpered.

Beast Boy tightened his hold on the half-demon girl; in response she slowly moved her arms around his back to return the embrace.

Raven's head was awash with thousands of thoughts. Some were about the current birthday predicament but a surprising amount were about the hug and how she enjoyed it...

Beast Boy felt a lot of Ravens tension leave her body as he held her. Neither of them made any move to let go of the other and they ended up standing there for at least two minutes in a very comfortable silence as Ravens head remained safely tucked into the nook of Beast Boys neck.

"You tell anyone about this and you're dead." Raven warned lazily, but didn't move an inch.

Beast Boy chuckled softly. "Ok Rae."

But Raven didn't have to worry about Beast Boy telling the others because they found at soon enough as all three of them dashed into the common room excitedly.

"You're never going to believe this!" Cyborg bellowed loudly as he waved a few sheets of paper above his head. "But we found it!"

Raven was quick to jump from Beast Boy's embrace, not from embarrassment but excitement even if she did hide it almost perfectly behind her stoic mask. "How?" She intoned in her signature monotone.

Cyborg grinned like an idiot. "Beast Boy does have a birth certificate."

"What? But…" Beast Boy stuttered.

"You're parents organised it shortly after you were born. So that you could be an American citizen but live with your parents on their work visa's." Robin replied.

"That's awesome!" Beast Boy cheered loudly as he fist bumped the sky. "So come one when is it?"

Cyborg gave Raven a cheeky look. "3rd of November." He said happily.

"Wow…" Beast Boy breathed in awe. "I have a birthday…" He paused as a realisation hit him. "Hang on that's Rae's birthday!" He yelled, he actually sounded a bit dejected but Cyborg didn't notice.

"That's right!" The metal teen responded joyfully. "You share a B'day!"

Beast Boy was silent for a bit. "Oh man… I didn't want impose on someone else's." He stated sorrowfully.

A quick but almost playful slap round the back of his head from Raven snapped him out of it though. "You're not imposing." Raven stated, she couldn't help but be impressed that he actually knew the word 'imposed'. "And I don't mind Beast Boy, but look on the bright side now you're party can be twice as big." She smirked.

Beast Boy responded with a very honest grin as he put on arm around the empath's shoulder, surprisingly she didn't move away. "Nah Rae. _We _have a party that's twice as big."

Raven's smirk became a bit more like a genuine smile, and both her and Beast Boy noticed that subconsciously she had actually leaned into him a bit.

"So we now have only three weeks before your big day." Cyborg said happily.

"Should friend Beast Boy truly be the one to organise his own party?" Starfire enquired.

"Good point Star." Robin answered as he stroked his chin.

"Of course I'm going to do it!" Beast Boy said excitedly. "It's a Titan tradition! But don't worry it will be for both of us." He said as he turned towards Raven with a sincere smile on his face.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT **

Luckily for both Beast Boy and Raven both of their favourite colours were purple which meant colour coding for their joint party was easy. But how do you plan one party for both the loudest person on the planet and the quietest?

Only Beast Boy could throw a party that would fit them both perfectly.

It appeared as if they had very few common interests but he managed to pick a few themes that worked perfectly together. Horror movies, friends and of course the most important thing in existence heavy metal music.

The common room looked like a Halloween scene as 'Elevate' by Hacktivist blared through Cyborgs massive speaker system. Starfire had insisted that it should be a dress up party… she had been very instant and eventually both Beast Boy and Raven had lament and agree under the condition that everyone came as either something scary or preferably a horror movie character.

The night was in full swing as Titans from all over the world danced and shouted together.

Robin looked very… 'intersting' as he had come as The Joker thinking it would be funny…

Starfire hadn't exactly followed the guidelines which was clear to everyone as she fluttered about the common room in her Disney princess costume.

Cyborg had done a great job on his Frankenstein costume which he had designed to look like a cybernetic version of the monster and even going to far as to call himself Frankenborg.

All of the Titans were dressed brilliantly; Bumblebee was zombie, Kid Flash was some sort of goblin; everyone loved the theme. Even Raven.

The usually stoic demoness couldn't help blush at the attention the male heroes in the room were giving her. She looked _hot_ dressed in the skimpy red dress and black booted costume of Alice from Resident Evil.

Beast Boy hadn't really listened to his own ruled either as he had chosen to dress in the thick leather armour of Mad Max.

"Hey Rae." Beast boy greeted warmly as he came to stand next to Raven who was watching everyone on the impromptu dance floor. "You look… amazing… hot actually!" He cheered through his blush.

Raven couldn't help but blush as well as a small smile began tugging on her lips. It was no secret that Raven had self-image issues but damn could Beast Boy make her feel good, it was one of the reasons she liked to hang out with him so much. She couldn't imagine a life without him in it, and the prospect of having to try frightened her _a lot_.

"Thank you Beast Boy." She said quietly in response.

Beast Boy smiled warmly at her and watched as she looked towards the dance floor in attempt to avoid eye contact. Beast Boy smiled as an idea came to his head.

"May I have this dance milady?" He asked sweetly as he offered her his hand. Ravens smile widened a bit as she accepted his offer and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor as a slightly slower song came. They danced together happily to 'Always' by Saliva.

As Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her waist she couldn't help but lean into him as she layed her cheek on his shoulder.

She was happy. She wasn't going to deny it.

A single thought found residence in her mind.

'_Perhaps I won't ever have to live without him.'_ She said to herself. And with that she smiled again before doing something ridiculously impulsive especially for Raven.

She kissed. She kissed him lovingly and continued to kiss him when she felt him return the kiss with just as much affection.

Maybe neither of them would ever have to be alone ever again?


End file.
